Let Go
by Dinopow
Summary: Love isn't always love, and lust isn't always lust. But when the lines get crossed, and things go spiraling out of control, will Sakura be able to recover? Physical wounds are able to heal, but will the nightmares ever leave her to be alone with a man?
1. Chapter 1

_**Crush**_

_ "Neji Hyuga is his name," Akira whispered as she casually pointed him out._

"_He seems so smug and arrogant." I whispered in reply._

"_He's the hottest here, and even though he's a bit of a clown, the teachers secretly like him. All of the girls secretly want him, including me." Akira packed up her books before the starting bell rang._

"_My goal is to date him, someday, somehow." I quickly packed up my books, realizing that the bell for school to begin would ring any second. Another new semester, and I hadn't been there for the first two days of class. I had just gotten my books and my schedule, and boy would this be a rough schedule. As I picked up my pack to get a head start, I snuck a look, which turned to a stare, and was so rudely interrupted, by the bell._

_ I had been staring at Neji all year. His group stood across from mine before school. He had come and sat at my table for lunch a couple of times, and of course, the girls were like glue, except for me. I was trying to find out exactly what he was. I had so many pre-conceived notions about him, but I wanted to be right about him, and not judge him from the outside. Occasionally, I would get the stare, and turn beet red. The worst thing for me would be to actually have to be within three feet of him. I was very glad that this year, I wouldn't be having any of his classes. We have a mutual friend, who found out his schedule. You see, when I get embarrassed, I stumble over my words and my hand shake, and I forget things, as if I had short term memory loss._

_ My first class was Geometry, it wasn't so bad. After having my brain fried, I made my way to Biology, my strong subject. I was secretly celebrating in my mind as Akira chatted on and on about how much she hated Biology. I looked ahead to the door of the class, and like always, we were early, by three minutes. Akira and I were always early, and always diligent. _

"_By the way,we got that really mean teacher." Akira said to me as we approached the door._

"_I've heard that Okorin-sensei isn't that bad, but she does give out a lot of book work and home work. I can deal with the bookwork, and I guess I could deal with the homework. The last thing I want is to be called a teacher's pet again." I liked being a good student, because that means that you get trusted with various tasks that get you out of class. I was okay with teaching myself, I had done it—_

"_Hey teacher's pet. Are you in my class finally?" I glared over to find the one, the only, Neji Hyuga leaning up against the lockers behind me._

"_The name's Sakura, and unfortunately, yes." I bit back._

_** 2 months later**_

_ As I walked to the auditorium, my heart raced. My class was just around the corner. He said he wanted to meet me here. I had been staring at him all day today. After last night's texts, I wanted to kiss him so bad. As I opened the door to the auditorium, I saw him, leaning against one of the walls, staring at me, the same stare that made me want to give him everything. My heart was currently beating so hard, that my ID was moving on my chest. I could feel it in my head, legs, and fingers. He came closer, and before I knew it, his hand was caressing my face and pulling me closer to him by the waist. This felt so good, so right. And as he kissed me carefully, as if I was porcelain, I could taste the mint on his breath. A shock went straight down my spine. The tardy bell rang, and after one last kiss and saying goodbye, I clumsily walked to my class._

_**2 months later**_

_"How am I supposed to know that he's not cheating on me? So many girls go in and out of the auditorium ever since I told him I didn't want to blow him. He's been so distant lately. He rarely texts me, and he won't look at me at school." I cried into the phone._

"_Forget the bastard. He's just a slut. You know I always tell you to trust your gut." Akira had always been there for me. Through my ups and downs, even my parent's divorce. She was closer than blood to me._

"_It's kind of hard to, when he sits across from me in Biology, especially when we're talking about sex cells." I groaned. He was so beautiful._

"_Just break it off before anything worse happens." She encouraged._

"_Okay," I sighed. "And hey, thanks for being here."_

"_You're welcome, as always." She said, right before she hung up._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Glory of Work.**

Two years had passed since then. Those were just vague memories by now. I graduated and I've been working at the pet shop, doing my best to save up some money to move. It's already January, and life hasn't given me a break. I haven't heard from or about Neji since then.

"Hey Sakura, a guy's looking for some kind of lizard I don't know what the hell it is. Since you work in that area, I told him you'd be handling it." Kuro has been my best friend since I can remember, he also just so happens to be my coworker, and my ex boyfriend.

"Fine" I reply, exhausted. "Where is he?"

"He's the geek in the back with the bowl cut." He giggled.

"That's not funny." I turn around and I couldn't help but giggle. The man up stairs obviously had a great sense of humor. This guy was getting all blubbery because one of the Beta fish died and was being extracted from the tank. He kept telling the fish that it had persevered long enough, and now it would be honored for his long life. From head to toe, he was hilarious: shiny bowl cut, bug eyes with matching eyebrows, a short sleeved turtleneck, and tube socks. "Oh goodness…" I giggled. After I composed myself I walked over slowly.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I would like to buy the best bearded dragon you have!" He exclaimed as he spun around with a thumbs up in my face and a big cheesy grin. Without giggling too hard, I led him over to the aisle of bearded dragons and picked out the most fit and geeky looking one. I handed it to him with a tank, meal worms and the other needed accessories. With bright teary eyes, he looked up at me and exclaimed, "You are the greatest worker here! Not only have you paired me with an elite buddy, but you have pointed me to the best products to keep me and my dragon in our youth!" and with that, I led him to the cash register, rung him up and while keeping my composure, I helped him get his buddy "Youth" into the geek's car with the rest of his purchases.

I giggled all the way back into the store. My day was officially amazing. I passed up Kuro who was giggling as well. While I walked to the back I saw a man who had his hands full. So, I grabbed a cart and I helped him put everything in, and it wasn't until he looked at my face, that I realized who he was.

"Thanks," he laughed. "Sakura... how've you been?" he said suddenly in awe.

"I've been great. How've you been?" I said, blushing. He looked great, two years really does something to someone. He looked more like a man.

"I've been good. Hey, there's a coffee shop right around the corner, how about we catch up over some coffee and maybe a piece of cake?" He proposed with the brightest, most beautiful smile.

'Oh crap' was the only thing to run through my head. A great looking guy, who had obviously changed from his young douche ways, was asking me out for coffee. I got off in ten minutes. Why not? Screw the past in all of its ass glitter glory. If it didn't work this time, well then, that's okay. If there was some kind of spark, I would take it. Either way, I get coffee, cake, and a show.

"That sounds like an amazing idea. I get off in ten minutes. How about then?" I said with a smile.

"I like it." He replied with a wink. I led him to my register and checked him out, literally, both ways.

* * *

"I hope its not too hot." He sputtered right after burning his tongue. "I just had the glory of burning the shit out of my tongue."

I laughed on accident, and then said what I was thinking. "Well, whose bunghole have you been licking?"

He laughed. "Actually, I got a raise recently." He laughed. Ironic, since we're talking about sex. Money raise or…? "And no—I didn't bangarang to get it." That smile made me melt.

"Well that's good." I couldn't help but smiling. His smile was so contagious.

"As I remember, you like to go ice skating. How about I take you, just tonight, an impromptu date? Whatcha say?" He asked, staring at me with a half smile and his hand on his coffee, and the other on mine.

"I look disgusting. I just got of work." I stated. I was worn out, but I hadn't gone skating since we dated.

"You never look disgusting." He smiled all the way across, and put his fingers in between mine. I giggled and fiddled with my hair.

"Okay." I gave in. This was getting good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skating**

It had been two years since I had skated. I was a bit rusty, but when I slipped on the skates, and his hand was in mine, technique wasn't the only thing that flooded back. We walked out from the benches, hand in hand, just like nothing had ever changed. All of my doubt had melted away, like the ice shreds I held in my hand. It was like he had already wept up all of the pieces of yesterday, and by bringing me back here, he brought me back to the gentle, caring, comforting side of him.

Boom!

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He laughed as he helped me up. I guess I must have zoned out and let go of his hand…

"Yeah," I laughed it off. "I'm just a bit clumsy lately." I got up and took his hand, and we sat down on one of the benches and sipped some hot chocolate.

"You up to trying it again?" He looked over with a grin that stood me to my feet.

"Of course!" I laughed. "Do I look like a quitter to you?" I stumbled a bit, and was once again rescued and secured in his arms.

"Maybe I should just carry you." He said warmly as he looked down at me.

"I want to skate just one more time." I grinned.

"Okay," He whispered with a half smile. "But I'm not letting you go this time." And as he kissed me, the rest of the world faded away. He kissed me so gently, but I was full of passion. It wasn't "I want you right now" passion, but "let me love you" passion. I let down my walls, and returned the kiss. I could feel my hands and legs shaking, and just as I realized it, he held me closer and put his head on top of mine.

* * *

We skated out to the middle of the ice, where he picked me up and held me and continued to skate around the rink, with a big grin on his face. He was such a teddy bear. When he finally let me down, we weaved in and out of each other. He skated up closed to me, and I played coy and skated faster. We continued to skate until I lost him. I looked back, and right as I went to turn around I hit something hard, but I didn't fall. He had sopped and tricked me into letting him hold me again.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for someone else." He said as he winked.

"Oh, I understand." I said as I stuck out my tongue and headed towards the bench.

"Are you tired already?" He taunted as he sat down next to me.

"I'm pretty tuckered out. I had a full day's work today, remember?" I giggled.

"I had totally forgotten about that." He picked up my skates for me as he shed his off.

"I had a great time, by the way." I didn't know what I would tell Akira. I knew Kuro talked with her, and I knew he would ask her questions. Heaven forbid, she finds out its Neji.

"Me too," he smiled as he brought our skates to the lady at the counter. He came back with another hot chocolate, but only one.

"I guess I should go, I have to go to work early tomorrow, and it's already ten." I picked up my purse and went to hug him. He hugged me tight and I didn't want to let go.

"Here" He handed me the hot chocolate. "I know how hard it is for you to sleep in the winter without drinking something warm before bed." He handed m the cup and kissed my head.

As he walked me to the car, he held my hand. We got to the car and I slipped my things in the car and stood up to hug him again. His hand wiped my cheek, and it was then that I realized that I had been crying.

"Why are you crying? I thought we had a great night." He said confused.

"I'm not sure." I said right before getting into my car.

"Drive safe and text me when you get home." But I didn't have his phone number… "Your phone fell out of your pocket on the ice, so I put my phone number in and slipped it into your purse." He said with a wink. A smile spread all the way across my face.

"Thanks, I had an amazing time." I slowly pulled out of my parking spot and waved as I passed him up.

* * *

The next day, I walked into work with pep in my step, a brightly colored scarf, and mittens.

"Whoa, hold up." Kuro caught me by the arm. "Who'd you shag last night?" he said with sheer curiosity and a giggle.

"Nobody," I said matter-of-factly.

"Did you get a kitten, because I know you've wanted a kitten for so long. No wait! You woke up early and had the biggest coffee available!"

"I found a cute one yesterday, but no." I giggled.

"Who gave you sparkling juice, then?" He sighed, giving up.

"I went out last night with someone." I smiled.

"No way… How long has it been since you've even deviated from your routine?" he exclaimed. I've known him since I was young. He knew what Neji did, but he didn't know it was Neji.

"Two years, the same amount of time since the last time I went ice skating, not counting last night." I sighed as I walked over to my work locker and put my lunch box in.

"This guy must be a good one then. Goodness night!" He laughed. "I'm excited for you. You deserve a break, and a good guy. Screw that, you deserve to have the very best guy." He smiled as he put his lunch in his wee locker.

"Thanks, Kuro." I beamed as I walked back out to work.


End file.
